The cursed ROBLOX account
Part 1 One day I created an account on Roblox for joining groups and other stuff it was called StephtanHD I couldn't think of an avatar, so I just had it he started out wearing Stylish Aviators Green Jersey Dark Green Jeans and Brown Charmer Hair. Skip Forward a couple months or two my friend ILoveRobloxyolo1234 decided to hack it he didn't do anything but started creeping me out by messaging me, I didn't know what it was because I thought it was some ghost or something. Part 2 Skip 5 days later I was Skyping my friend telling him all about it but then he told me it was him, I was laughing a lot so I searched the account and it was all normal no problems it looked normal, all that was wrong when we googled this guy on images ILoveRobloxyolo1234's group pic my old avatar and ILoveRobloxyolo1234's old pic AND ILoveRobloxyolo1234's alternative account TheDevil100percent was on there as well. 2 days later we logged on again but it was all different his about page had changed to “I like stuff hack this” and his avatar was a bacon hair and it had friends. I knew last time I logged on to this there were no friends and ILoveRobloxyolo1234 said the friends were on there when he logged on and there were recent games. I never played games and ILoveRobloxyolo1234 hadn’t either. Part 3 Later that week, ILoveRobloxyolo1234 went on to Jailbreak and everyone suddenly left. And it happened his computer shut down and he was banned for 2 days. 2 days later we play MM2 and StephtanHD joins and says "I am coming for you". We leave and so does everyone. We thought this account was cursed or something. Skip a couple weeks and I get a phone call from ILoveRobloxyolo1234 and knowing him he only calls me if I am not on Skype or Discord and I was, he called me to tell me his computer would not turn on. And then the split second later my computer goes dead and it wasn’t the battery, it was a PC and I NEVER EVER EVER EVER touch that account again. Part 4 OH GOD NO! I LEFT HIM ON MY FRIENDS LIST! Yup exactly. Being the fucking idiot I am I left this guy on my friends list. I wasn't that concerned at first because nothing queer had happened..... YET!! I look in my messages and he sent me this weird looking link to a website, but it had another link on it, to a ROBLOX game, I joined and he came up to me and said: "You are lucky to be still alive, but I will be back" and then the game quit itself and I have not heard anything from this dude since. The final word. Skip a couple months and everything is normal and we never access that account again. So lesson of this creepy pasta is if you notice anything weird or freaky about your account, ABANDON IT!!!!! Stephtan's original look --------> Category:Marked for Review